The Demon Prince
by hallhaller
Summary: What happens when Tatsumi receives great power that he does not remember having? Will he succumb or prevail? The journey of Demon Prince Tatsumi emerges as he goes through death and joy, his mission to bring down the empire once and for all.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:**

**Hello Readers, this is my first story I have written from my "imagination". I've read a lot of other Akame Ga kill fanfics and I thought I would write one too. So here you go guys, this will follow the anime but I will change the story here and there. Of course, I do not own Akame Ga Kill and the characters and this will have OC's. As always, this will be Tatsumi x Esdeath. This story will be for Mature Audiences as it will have violence, gore and sexual themes (lemons).**

* * *

A village in the North can be seen burning after forces from the empire had come in with suspicion of an enemy of the empire was hiding there. As the village was fighting for their lives, a little boy aged 6 years old had escaped.

The boy kept going but the snow made it very hard to see and travel as the snow was up to his ankles and soon as he passed a huge tree, an archer had spotted him and started to shoot arrows at him. The boy kept ducking and weaving as he ran through the snow and kept on going, quickly realizing that the archer had stopped shooting and has shouted for reinforcements to help him.

The boy kept running, panting as he was very tired and all he could think was moving forward and suddenly a pain emerged from his right shoulder. He looked down and saw that an arrow had passed through and lodged its way into the skin. Suddenly, the pain shot through his body like electricity as the adrenaline kept it hidden but when he was getting slower and slower, the adrenaline went away. He quickly realized that he has also been bleeding a lot and he looked behind him and saw the trail of blood clearly in the snow. He kept walking and stopped near a tree to catch his breath. The arrow was still there hurting him, as he was still bleeding from the wound. The boy bent down picked up some snow, molded it to be a ball and shoved it in where the arrow was and the sudden coldness hit him as he muffled his pain but after some time it was better.

He had been trained in martial arts with many different techniques and was also taught how to survive in the wilderness by his friends, mentors, and his parents as his father was the chief of the village that overlooked everything. As the army attacked, he was unsure what to do as his father and mother had told him to leave but he was frozen, crying, unsure what to do and one of the guards had came into the hut and tried to kill them. His father defending him shouting at him to leave the area and to never look back, to keep moving forward, as his father killed the guard and came over to him and his mother as they hugged each other one last time, he can see the tears in his parents eyes as he knew that this was the last time they would be alive. He got up and went to the back of the hut, looked back one last time at his parents, knowing they would not return, tears flowing down his cheeks as they waved him goodbye and that was the last thing he saw before running towards the forest.

His memory of leaving the village suddenly came to a halt as he heard voices, around 10 people, as they got near, and he looked at his shoulder, getting ready to take out the arrow as it was causing a blood trail and causing him pain. He put one hand on the arrow and gripped it hard as the other hand went to his mouth to muffle the scream. Without any hesitation, he pulled the arrow from his body as he screamed, tears of pain flowing down, his mouth muffled, as this was the most painful thing he had ever done. Blood gushing out as the pain seemed to be increasing and the voices getting closer, he started to run.

Not knowing where he just kept moving forward. He can feel that he was becoming slow, his conscious going in and out, his body started to feel heavy as he had no more energy to move his body, but he kept on walking not realizing he walking over a large hole. He took about two steps before everything around, including himself, was falling down towards the ground and he fell towards a small body of water.

His body hit the water, instantly making him cold and wet, he started to swim but couldn't, having no energy to do anything but persevered to do it anyway. He swam ashore, limping towards a wall, and sat down, leaning as his clothes were now wet mixed with blood, a small hole on his right shoulder as little bit of blood coming out, and looking up and seeing he had fallen down a long way and thinking that there was no way to escape unless he can fly.

He started to realize that he going die soon, his mentors, friends, family, whole village was just attacked and he was the only surviving member and now, he was going to die in a cave-like area. His eyes started to get heavy, conscious slowly fading away, as he started to remember all the happy memories he created within that village, his friends and family, all of them getting along happy as the frown he had started to turn into a smile only to be disturbed by a huge animal.

This animal's presence and aura reeked of death and heat as he tried to look at the animal and see what kind of animal it was, knowing that whatever it was, it is big and huge and can easily crush him. He can sense that the animal was staring right at him when felt a pair of glowing red eyes. It was easy for him to figure out how big it was even though how dark it was, as the only light was through the hole he had created when he fell down.

He said in a meek voice "help…me" not knowing if the animal can hear him or not but as soon as he said those words, the animal started glowing, and for the first time, his smile stayed as he had seen a dragon. He was taught that dragons were a myth, urban legends, as he never knew they existed but now, he was seeing one with his own two eyes.

He can clearly see the animal now as it was glowing red and yellow, a wave of heat hitting him, making him wince in pain as the dragon started to speak "**and why should I help you, little boy? You are already dead runt, you have nothing you can give me" **

"please…" the dragon suddenly started to glow more as his anger was starting to show "**I CAN CRUSH YOU JUST BY MY BREATH STUPID RUNT, I CAN….."** the dragon stopped.

"**What's your name runt"** "Tat..su…mi" he weakly said as he started to lose his conscious and he knew it was only a matter of time until he was dead. "**Tatsumi, I shall help you, BUT FOR A PRICE. I shall give you this power and save you BUT your body belongs to me. Your mind belongs to me. You will lose all of your memories of everything up to this point. Do you agree runt" **the dragon loudly stating as Tatsumi was fading away, his smile still staying on as he couldn't do anything, his eyes slowly starting to shut as the only last thing he saw was the dragon glowing like the sun and then darkness.

Tatsumi was woken up by someone shouting at him. He slowly started to open his eyes and sees a figure holding him, they were laying down on the ground in the snow, the figure starting to ask questions but mainly it was asking him if he was okay.

He started to look around and to his horror, he saw body parts scattered around, animals cut in half, trees cut down and smashed, blood all over the snow and the trees, his body also covered in blood as he started to panic and getting scared. The figure suddenly started to tell him to calm down as Tatsumi seeing the horror around him, started to fade away, the only thing he saw was the figure suddenly starting to worry and shout at him, as he went into shock and became unconscious.

Tatsumi started to wake up, slowly looking around, unsure where he was. He figured out that he was in some kind of hut, a medicinal hut, as there were two beds opposite of each other, a big storage chest, and a clothing rack as Tatsumi was sleeping on one of the beds. He looked around as there was no one around him except for a sword and a mirror beside him. He wondered if it was his sword since he can't remember how or where he got it from or where he was. He looked at his body to see bandages covering both of his hands, left shoulder, bandages going all around his stomach, and more on his left leg. There was a mirror between the beds and he took the mirror and sat up on the bed to see his face. His head was bandaged also but everything else seemed to be fine.

He wondered what had happened to himself to get bandaged so much. He put the mirror back and stared at the clothes he had. It was just a white robe he had on, tied by a knot. He looked at the clothing rack and saw clothes that were heavily bloodied and ripped. He wondered if it was his since it matched is height and from the bandages he had, he concluded that was his. He started to remember what had happened to him but he couldn't even remember anything except for his name. He decided to find out more information and as he went to get out of the bed, a man appeared through the doorway.

The man looked to be around in his 40s and had a big beard as he was bald, wearing a white saffron, with multiple necklaces. He came up to Tatsumi and looked at the little boy, surprised that he was already getting out of the bed. "Hello young one, my name is Roman and I am the village doctor here. What is your name?" Tatsumi just stared at the man, not knowing what to do. Whether to answer him or stay quiet but as he kept looking, the man seemed to be more friendly. "Tatsumi" he replied keeping his eyes glued to the floor.

"Well, Young Tatsumi, you are very lucky" as Roman started to sit beside him "you were brought in by a young man that was traveling along the forest of where your body was. You were bloodied, probably hurt because everything around you seemed to be a blood bath." He stopped and looked at Tatsumi, surprised to see the young boy staring back at him, listening curiously. He continued "He looked after you, since you were unconscious the whole time and after a while of traveling, he came upon our village and asked for our help".

"How long was I out for" Tatsumi intervened. "One week" Tatsumi gasped and looked at the man as if he had seen a ghost. "How? How could I be unconscious for that long?" "I do not know Young Tatsumi but it seemed you didn't have any major injuries but just some minor cuts and bruises. They should all be healed as of now so you can now remove the bandages". Tatsumi nodded at the man and started to remove the bandages, letting them fall to the ground. He looked at where the injuries were and to his surprise, there was nothing, no marks on his skin.

"It seems I was right," Roman said, looking at Tatsumi as there were no injuries in sight. "Is he here?"Tatsumi asked. "Unfortunately, he left. He seemed to be a nice man. He even gave us some gold pieces to look after you." They both smiled after hearing that. "So Tatsumi, it seems that you are all healed and well. Do you know where your village is? Or what happened before you were brought here because from the look of your clothes" he pointed at the bloodied clothes hanging "it seems as if you fought a good battle"

Tatsumi just stared at the floor after Roman had asked that question. It took a few minutes to answer the question as Tatsumi had no idea of what had happened. "I don't remember anything mister. All I remember is waking up here but anything before that, I cannot remember anything at all" his voice starting to sound a little bit angry. "I don't even know how I got this sword or how I got my clothes like that at all. I can't remember anything" he said as tears started to stream down Tatsumi's face. "I don't even know if I have a village or a family. I don't know anything mister" Tatsumi said sadly, wiping away the tears.

The man looked at Tatsumi with sadness, seeing a little boy without any memory of what had happened to him. He quickly asked Tatsumi if he would like to go outside to which Tatsumi just nodded. He helped the little boy up to his feet and led him outside. When Tatsumi went outside, it seemed as if he had seen the sun for the first time as it blasted Tatsumi with heat and coldness. Realizing that he was in the Northern snow. The village looked kinda small. There were about 6 huts and many men and women were wearing big coats and similar-looking clothing and they were also wearing a headband with similar colors.

"EVERYONE LISTEN UP" shouted Roman, to get the attention of the people and all of their eyes were now glued to the man. "I would like to introduce all of you to Tatsumi" people started to gather around the two people "He will be living here and he is new so I would like some people to show him around and get accustomed to our village" everyone started to clap and started to shout at Tatsumi, welcoming him to the village. As the people started to go away, the bald man asked Tatsumi if he would like to stay here to which Tatsumi simply nodded at him and Roman simply hugged the boy and said to go meet new people as Roman went back into a hut next to the medicinal hut. Two kids with similar-looking clothes and similar ages walked up to Tatsumi.

"Hi, my name is Ieyasu and I'm 6 years old. Next to me is Sayo and she is 5 years old. How old are you Tatsumi?" Asked Ieyasu in which Tatsumi was taken back by their forwardness. " I'm 6 years old." He said as he hadn't smiled at them since meeting them. "Sayo, you're being rude to our guest. Say hi or wave at least" to which Sayo looked at Tatsumi shyly and waved at him. Tatsumi instantly knew she was shy and she wasn't good with new people. "Well Tatsumi, I get the feeling we're gonna be the bestest of pals," Ieyasu said as Tatsumi simply responded back coldly "We'll see".

* * *

**Author's Note**

**What do you guys think? Let me know if it's good or bad, Could use some more improvements or not. As always, Thank you for reading and the next chapter should coming soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:**

**Hello Readers, I do not own Akame Ga Kill and the characters and this will have OC's. As always, this will be Tatsumi x Esdeath. This story will be for Mature Audiences as it will have violence, gore and sexual themes (lemons).**

* * *

It has been 10 years since Tatsumi had come in to the village. Since then, he had been a huge help in the growth of the village, making people come and live in the village. The village has also been growing steadily throughout the years, making Roman Chief of the Village when Tatsumi was 8. Tatsumi was adopted by Roman when he became chief, making him his father. Roman also married a villager named Niki when Tatsumi was 9, and since then, she had become Tatsumi's mother.

Sayo, Ieyasu and Tatsumi had become best friends since he came to the village. They have become almost like family since they spent so much time together. They have gone on missions together, trained each other and helped each other when times were hard. Tatsumi did not trust them at first but after getting to know them, they have become inseparable. Tatsumi was the leader, making sure Ieyasu and Sayo were protected and acted like the big brother, protecting his family. Ieyasu was the trouble maker as everywhere he goes, trouble arrives.

When Tatsumi was 9, all 3 of them went on a mission to find more people and bring food from other nearby villages. After awhile of traveling, Ieyasu became hungry and started to hunt for food and came upon a baby Springer. Springers are a class 3 danger beasts that look like lizards. They are extremely fast, very intelligent but weak. They are mostly located in the northern region because of the cold climate. They have blue and white scales, five scales on their head as that is a common sight to see when coming up to a springer. They have lots of meat and little gems inside their bodies but the gems lose value when they die and the meat quickly becomes poisonous if it is not taken care of properly.

Ieyasu saw the baby but did not kill it because it had no meat and looked small but it seemed like they were brother and sister because another springer came in front of the baby one, much bigger than the small one and Ieyasu tried to go after the bigger one but stopped dead when he looked over the bigger springer. He saw 6 adult springers come into view as they were all much, much bigger, standing at 6'5 and above. The trio quickly froze and started to run towards their village. They ran as fast as they could and within 10 minutes, they were back at the camp.

They did not even look back to see that the springers have not even moved from their spot, because they are very intelligent, they just snickered and went away knowing that the trio is extremely weak and was not even that powerful. After that incident, the Chief did not let them go for few more days because he thought they might cause more trouble and the beasts might come back for revenge. Sayo on the other hand is the responsible one. While Tatsumi is the one that goes head-on into battle without thinking, Ieyasu bringing trouble with him everywhere he goes, and Sayo, she is the one that makes sure that both of them does not die.

Sayo is the responsible one out of all three of them. She makes the smart decisions even though Tatsumi is the leader, he goes into a fight head on without thinking of a strategy. Sayo is there to make a strategy after Tatsumi gets beaten by the enemy and has to save him most of the time. She was the better fighter of the trio since her father was a warrior in protecting the village and was taught how to fight when she was about 3 years old but after Tatsumi started to train, he easily overpowered and passed her.

After the trio had their "punishment", they had to go back to the villages to gather materials to innovate the village and after walking for an hour, they came to the first village. After buying most of the supplies they needed, they decided to stay in the village and get some rest before traveling to the next village. Ieyasu on the other hand decided he wanted to explore the village on his own. After some time he came upon a group that was harassing a shop owner and since Ieyasu is a hothead for trouble, he simply went and intervened. The group seeing a 10 year old kid alone, telling them to stop simply made him a target. After running away from the group around the village, he simply went into an alleyway hitting a dead end. He was not scared since the enemies followed him from the shop, now having him cornered but Tatsumi and Sayo had come and saved him yet again and for Ieyasu, getting Sayo mad made him scared but making Tatsumi and Sayo mad meant harsh punishment.

After the trio had gone to bed and gotten some sleep, they moved on to the next village. Ieyasu's punishment was to carry all the supplies from all the villages they went to. When they got to the second village, it looked suspicious as the people were looking gloomy and it seemed deserted. After they had spent some time asking around, they learned that the village was in control of a gang. After night fell, they made the plan to get the rid of the gang. After looking around the village, they had come to the headquarters of the gang and decided to get rid of them. After they had wiped out the gang, they were still on alert since the leader was not present.

After looking around, they could not seem to find the leader so they just went back to their hotel and slept. They woke up in the morning, and continued their adventure and mission. They gathered everything that was needed and decided to head back home. After leaving the village, they were on the path back home when a man appeared out of nowhere and attacked them. The man was powerful and fast since he deflected Sayo's arrows and Ieyasu's knives. He quickly disarmed both of them and went for Tatsumi.

Tatsumi quickly acting on his wits held off the man till Sayo and Ieyasu got back into the fight. The man quickly made all three of them angry and very hurt. Tatsumi's left hand could not move due to paralysis, Sayo had no arrows or her sword since it was being used by the enemy, and Ieyasu throwing knives ran out. After knocking the trio down, the man decided to play with Sayo only to make Tatsumi go mad and plunge the sword into the mans heart, making him his first kill. They all reconciled with Tatsumi, telling him that it was self defense and that he had to kill him otherwise Sayo would have been dead. Since then, Tatsumi promised to both of them that he will protect them with his life, Sayo promised she will train harder, and Ieyasu promised to be more careful.

It had been 5 years since his first kill and to this day, he had always been hesitant to kill anyone and was always looking for a peaceful way to handle business. Tatsumi was laying down in his bed, remembering how it happened and the events that led up to it, since he was going to be leaving the village tomorrow to look for money in the capital with Sayo and Ieyasu. The village was going to host a big dinner to celebrate what Tatsumi and the others had done for the village even though they were poor from attacks from enemies, animals destroying trading routes, and villages not wanting to trade. Tatsumi came up with the idea of leaving the village and going to the capital to find money for the village. As he was going to get out of the bed, his father came in.

"Kid, are you going to get up or do you want me to drag you out?" Tatsumi simply laughed, "Don't worry dad, I'm up" as he got up in his pajamas and went to the bathroom to get ready for the day. He showered, brushed his teeth, got into his normal clothes and headed out into his room where his father was sitting down on his bed.

"It's exciting isn't it?" "What is?"asked Tatsumi entering his room, "You. You will be leaving for the capital tomorrow. You will be the one to save this village. After you come back, I'm handing down my position to you kid. Ever since you came to our village, you have been nothing but good luck to us. There may have been some rough times but we always pulled through because of your influence and always being happy and friendly with others. You came to our village and instantly everyone liked you. Every time I looked at you, I could see the potential of you overlooking this village and bringing good. Shit, you made me change by the way you acted" Tatsumi chucked as he went to his bed and sat down next to his father.

"Dad, ever since I came into this village, I never thanked you for taking me in. I was just a lost kid that had nothing and you took in a strange, weak kid and made him into a strong son" as his father chuckled and wiped his tears away.

"Wow, you're crying? This might be the first time I have seen you cry. I might have to savor this moment" he said while laughing. Roman wiping his tears away and laughed at his son and started to hug him.

"If you do, I might have to hurt you before you go to the capital" both of them started to laugh as they hugged each other. "Kid, Thank you for everything. Everything you have done for this village, myself, Sayo, and Ieyasu. Training them and teaching them. Thank you. Your mother and I are proud of you" Tatsumi simply smiled and stayed silent.

"Now come on kid, this is your big day, and Sayo's and Ieyasu's too. You don't wanna spend all day in your room right?"asked Roman as he got up and left the room, making Tatsumi realize today will be his last day in the village.

He got up from the bed and went outside to greet all the people that were doing their normal morning routine. He walked to where his mentor, who taught him how to fight alongside Roman, and entered his hut to see him working on something. His mentor was a retired soldier that taught him hand-to-hand combat, and blacksmithing. Tatsumi at first was hesitant to learn but after Sayo forced him to do it, he agreed and he was a quick learner which made it even better.

"What are you making there elder?" Tatsumi asked getting closer. "This…will...be..your...parting…gift" he said while banging away at whatever he was making "and it's done". Tatsumi came over and looked at what he had made, immediately falling in love upon seeing what it was.

"Wow..I don't know what to say elder. It's beautiful" Tatsumi was carrying a sword made out of steel with a small red ruby in the middle of the cross guard. The grip was covered in leather while the cross guard and the pommel was wrapped around with gold.

"It's balanced….and it's light" he said while swinging the sword aimlessly at the air "it's very light". He looked at the sword again and saw the ruby staring right back at him. "Why a ruby elder? Anything special about using one?" Tatsumi asked.

"Young one, a ruby represents feelings. I have sensed your feelings towards everyone. You hold everyone dear to you and you love them dearly".

Tatsumi just looked at the elder and smiled, knowing he was serious and telling the truth. "Thank you" "Your welcome young one. Now will you be staying here and talk or go out and experience and train with it?" Which made Tatsumi laugh and leave the hut, saying goodbye and heading out. He was greeted by other villagers as he was going towards his parents hut. Before he went inside, he simply looked around and saw the preparations being made for tonight.

"Hey Mom, Dad, Im going out to train" Tatsumi shouted but no answer came. "Mom?" He shouted louder but still no answer. He walked to the kitchen and saw that it was a mess. Ingredients were everywhere but something caught his eye. It was round, covered by glass. Upon closer inspection, he looked and saw that it was a cake that said CONGRATS TATSUMI decorated with flowers and a miniature sword. He smiled, knowing that his mom made this for tonight. After looking at the cake, he went to the living room and he found out why there was no answer. Both of his parents were hugging each other and was sleeping on the couch. He went to get a note from the kitchen, writing that he will be out for the rest of the day. He cleaned up the mess in the kitchen, did some chores and left his parents alone while he went and trained until the event.

It was night time when Tatsumi returned back to the village and Sayo and Ieyasu was happy to see him. He saw all the villagers was waiting for him in the middle of the village, around a big table, and family and friends were there waiting for him. He quickly went home and showered and got ready for the feast. After he was done, he quickly came to the table to see everyone was laughing and chatting while his parents stood up as he went to get a seat next to them.

"Welcome everyone, thank you for attending this feast. As you know, this is for the trio that will be helping this village by traveling to the capital and earning money to help us. Tatsumi, Sayo, and Ieyasu please stand up". All three of them stood up, nervously smiling and looking at each other. "These kids have been with us all throughout the years and now, they will become adults once they set foot outside of this village. Everyone, as chief of this village, I now pronounce that Tatsumi, Sayo, and Ieyasu will be this villages future chiefs". Everyone stood up and shouted in agreement, clapped and some raised all three of them up on their shoulders.

All three of their moms brought up cakes to celebrate them becoming adults. After everyone cut their cakes and celebrated, they all started to eat and party and dance. While this was happening,Tatsumi slipped out and onto a rock that overlooked the mountains, making him see the party down on the ground and the mountains and forests that were there next to the village. He was in his thoughts when two more people joined him.

"So, this is where the mighty Tatsumi is, aren't you missing the party?" Ieyasu asked while Sayo chuckled. "I should be asking the both of you the same question" Tatsumi turned around and said while smiling.

"Hey, I came on my own but someone decided to tag along" Sayo stated while lightly punching Ieyasu on the arm. Ieyasu chuckled and walked up to Tatsumi and putting his right arm around his shoulders.

"Man, I'm going to miss this. The food, girls, this beautiful view and our family and friends." Ieyasu said while Tatsumi chucked and nodded in agreement while Sayo simply rolled her eyes.

"You boys and your dreams but look on the bright side, we will be helping the people annddd after we collect the money and return, we'll be the new chiefs of the village." Sayo replied while walking towards the duo.

When she got to both of them, Ieyasu simply grabbed her and pulled them into a hug while all three of them looked into the distance. "You guys ready for tomorrow? Everything will change once we leave here. We'll meet new people and have different experiences all for the good of this village" Tatsumi said while the other two simply replied with yes and kept looking into the distance.

"Come on, we're missing the party. They did throw it for us and here we are, spending it on top a rock staring at mountains when we should be enjoying the party down there" Sayo pointed at the party while Ieyasu let them go and agreed with her.

"Yeah, lets go. Hey, we are technically adults so we should be able to drink a little bit of alcohol right?" Tatsumi ignored what Ieyasu said and laughed "Come one Ieyasu, we're still teenagers".

"Yeah, you're right but come on, let's go and enjoy ourselves. Whoever's last is a rotten egg" Ieyasu shouted back at them and started to run down the rock and Sayo followed him while Tatsumi simply walked slowly, thinking about tomorrow's adventure awaiting them.

Next morning, they all got up early in the morning getting ready to leave. Everyone came out to wish them good luck and telling them to have a good trip and to make them proud. They were all praised as heroes before they even left the village which made the trio even more happy. Each one was offered a choice of weapons but all three of them preferred their own weapons, Tatsumi with his sword, Sayo with bow and arrow, and Ieyasu with an axe since everyone got used to them since they trained and used them the most.

After saying goodbye to their families and friends, they were ready to leave when Roman came up to Tatsumi to give him something. He gave him an idol that was shaped like a bull in a human body and he was told that it was a god that protected all of them and to remember it when times are hard. He thanked him and the trio started their adventure to go to the capital.

While traveling along the forest and the mountains, a mysterious figure was following them from the mountains keeping an eye on them, the trio not noticing as they kept moving forward.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**So, what'd you guys think? I know it was late and I'm sorry but finals just started so I've been studying and completing all my assignments but the next chapter should see some action (and gore) so get ready for that but as always, Thank you for reading, let me know if you think if it was good or bad or needs improving and always, have a wonderful day.**


End file.
